Terror from the North
by emeraldwolf64
Summary: Skorlos Deathpaw, warlord from the north, is coming to Redwall. Martin a young mouse must find his destiny. Sorra is prepared to take her revenge, will she need help to do so. Rated T for Total Awesomeness and battle scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Terror of the North

Prologue

Flames rose up, burning the large compound made of pines.

Screams of pain filled the air, as well as laughter from the mighty beast.

Skorlos laughed as his army of white foxes and ermine made wreckage of the woodlander's home, far in the northern mountains.

Skorlos Deathpaw, warlord over the Deathbringers, laughed wickedly at all the destruction of the little village of Silos.

Skorlos howled. His army halted in their fury of murder. Howling twice, his army turned to face him.

"We head south, to the lands of riches, warmth, and plunder," Skorlos called. "Prepare ter march me mates."

His army yelled, "DEATHPAW, DEATHPAW, howl to deathgates where our foes are! AAAAOOUUGGGHHH!"

Skorlos leaped from his post up on a cottage. Fire silhouetted his silver-black figure. He walked on four paws unlike that of his servants. Helping to support his hulking body of a wolf.

The army headed south at a quick steady pace, leaving behind the ruins.

Leaving behind a young squirrel maid heavily covered with fresh scars.

"I promise Deathpaw, you will my for this!"

She pulled out her bow and her arrows, slinging both across her back. She screamed her battle cry, letting all her feelings loose, "SSSSSSIIIIIILLLLLOOOOOOSSSSS!"

_**((DISCLAIMER: Redwall and Martin the warrior belong to Brian Jacques, not me. Everything in Redwall also belongs to him.))**_

Chapter One: Terror of the North

Martin stood there, watching the tapestry of his namesake.

"Martin, help me get along with Feair ((Fee-Air)), he's ruder than a rat. How do I deal with him?" Martin asked.

Martin, a mouse several seasons out of dibbunhood.

He heard paw steps; he looked up from where he was standing. He saw Abbot Flovus walking onto the Great Hall.

"Hello Father," Martin greeted.

"Hello my child," nodded Flovus in acknowledgement. "Asking guidance from our warrior spirit."

Martin nodded his head, "Yes Father, I was asking him to help me control myself around Feair."

"It's always good to ask for guidance," the old mouse said as he began to walk away.

"Father," Martin called out.

"Yes, Martin," answered Flovus.

Martin paused, then said, "Oh nothing."

The Abbot winked at Martin, "Stay strong my child."

Waiting until Martin was out of the Great Hall, Flovus said, "It is not nice to eavesdrop."

"That's what you say old one," remarked Feair as he crawled out of his hiding place.

"Watch your words, my child, they may bring you disaster yet."

"Ya right, I don't need you Grandpa," said Feair angrily, he stormed off.

Abbot Flovus shook his head, saying, "Martin, help them both make wise decisions."


	2. Chapter 2

Terror from the north

Chapter two

Sorra Darkarrow hugged her surviving friends.

"Sorra don't follow 'im. He'll kill you iff'n he finds ye," a little hedgehog cried.

Sorra shook her head, trying to hold back the tears, "Infore, I must get my revenge. Our revenge on the wolf."

"Wait a day, Sorra. You are swifter than he," cried Infore.

"No Infore," remarked Sorra. "I must warn the southerners of his coming. They may have a better chance at killing him then we. Goodbye my friends."

Sorra shouldered her bow and her arrows, making her way south to lands of heat and less snow.

Too sad to look back, Sorra walked forward into a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Terror from the north

Chapter Three

"When'd we know we'd reach south," Furleg, a soldier in Skorlos' army, asked.

"I don know, when yours fur turns brown," responded another ermine.

"Ohh, I knew'd dat," Furleg remarked.

"Den why'd you ask," grumbled the other ermine, Freezul.

A white fox came up from behind the two, grabbed their heads, and banged them together.

"Shud up, Skorlos's orders," Skullface growled.

"He started it," Freezul cried.

"I dinnit care, now shud up afore I pull my sabre drew yous daft dimwits," Skullface growled.

"Aye Captain," Furleg and Freezul said in unison.

Captain Skullface, walked away, satisfied with his work.

Freezul, positive Skullface was out of earshot, whispered, "I'm no daft dimwit, soopid fo-"

Freezul gasped. He looked down seeing a cold, sharp blade, covered in his blood, protruding from his stomach. The sword slowly came out. Freezul bent over in pain when the sword was finally out.

"Someone, patch this thing up. Stupid ermine I might say," came Skullface's voice. "Never underestimate a fox, ermine!"

Furleg and a fox, Icefang, quickly wrapped and bandaged Freezul's wound.

Skullface still held his sabre, covered in Freezul's blood, walked around, and said, "Take examples from dis un, no more talkin'."

All the ermine and foxes around Skullface said, "Yes, Captain."

All the beasts silently looked forward and continued to march.


	4. Chapter 4

Terror from the North

Chapter Four

Martin sat among Sister Floral, a hare, and Brother Kay, a squirrel, who were on dibbun duty.

Floral shook her head, her long ears flapped around. She yelled, "Sammy, Fertan, get ter the shore, ye flippin' terrors."

Martin giggled. Kay shoved him gently, "Shhh, don't encourage the rascals, they'll think it is a game."

Martin covered his mouth, and whispered, "Oh, sorry Brother."

"Its fine just try as hard as possible on not laughing, I know it is hard," remarked Kay, the infirmary keeper and Abbey healer.

"Aye, the horrors are quite hilarious," Floral stated. "But don't tell them I said that, wot!"

"Sista Flory," a dibbun said. "Where'd bees Miffo da odder at?"

Floral calmly stood up and shouted, "All dibbuns ter shore if ya please. Got do a jolly headcount, wot."

All the babies climbed out of the Abbey's pond.

"One, two, three… sixteen," counted Floral. She then turned and whispered to Kay and Martin, "Youse two, Miffo is missin'. The stinker must of swam off and made a run for it. Kay, go get Skipper Berdo, he'll know what ter do, wot."

As Kay ran off in the direction of the Abbey, Martin asked, "Sister is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can stay with me and keep an eye in the rest of this lot."

"Okay."

"You, little ones, follow me," Floral said to the dibbuns. "We're goin' on a surprise visit ter the kitchen. Wot, wot!"

"Sista, do we getta treat when we be at the kitchen?" Asked a little mouse, Dooga.

"Only if you kind ter the good ol' mole friar, Everest," responded the sister.

All the babies whooped and cheered as they headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
